Hermione's Future
by DoublePersonality
Summary: It's been six years since the incident in the Department of Myteries. And Hermione keeps have this awkward dream about it. Why is Krum trying to hurt her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K.Rowling does.

Raci: WTF! Your typing another story!

Author: Well…yeah! I mean, I'm punished from everything else!

"Oh God help me!" panted Hermione as she ran through one of the dark and creepy rooms of the Department of Mysteries.

She had been running for what seemed like an eternity. Two Death Eaters right on her trail. She had to catch her breathe. "Stupefy," she yelled, pointing her wand at one of the Death Eaters behind her. Her aim was true for it hit it's target. The stunned Death Eater fell back into its fellow comrade. They both hit the ground with a loud thud.

While they were distracted Hermione ran into another door on her left. She slammed the door behind her, and bolted it the best she could with a complicated wave of her wand.

"Hello Hermione," said a gruff, familiar voice behind her.

Hermione jumped, and spun around. "Krum!" she exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Watching out for you," Krum said menacingly.

"But how did you know I was here?" she ask suspiciously. "And why are you talking like that!" she snapped at him angrily.

"Hermione, Hermione, how can someone as brilliant as you be so naïve," Krum said sadly as he shook his head in disapproval. His mouth curled into an malicious grin.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Krum responded with a simply, quite laugh. Then he slowly pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Hermione's head.

"Obliviate!" he yelled. A blinding yellow light that was unmistakable the Memory Charm came out of his wand. Hermione screamed as the blinding light clouded her brain.

"NO!" she screamed. She sprang up from her bed. Her cloths and sheets drenched in cold sweat.

"Honey what's wrong," mumbled a worried yet extremely sleepy voice beside her.

"Nothing Victor," breathed Hermione as calmly as she could. She reached over to the dresser on her side of the bed and grabbed her wand. She then preformed a little charm that made the sweat evaporate. Satisfied with her work, she then placed the wand back on the dresser, and laid back down to sleep. But it was no use. Krum's ear splitting snores were back in play, and the nightmare was still livid in her mind.

'I can't believe its been six years already,' she thought to herself, 'Six years and I still keep having this stupid, false dreams. But then…I really can't remember what happened when I got separated from the others. What if… NO!' she thought angrily, 'No! What I keep dreaming about is just my imagination playing tricks on me, because my friends disapproved of the wedding.'

But this wasn't completely true. Harry didn't say anything against the wedding. Well, he didn't say anything at all. 'He hasn't said a word since Sirius' death,' Hermione thought, 'Poor Harry.'

'At least he came to the wedding,' committed another thought.

'Yeah, but Ron didn't,' she thought tears starting to form in her eyes. Like Harry, Ron didn't say a word about the wedding, but for a different reason. He loved Hermione. She knew this, but she just didn't feel the same way.

'Why does everything have to be so complicated,' she thought with hot tears running down her face, 'I wish I was back in school.' With that thought in mind she fell into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Trada! I found this story in an old file from last year. But still think it's pretty good.

Raci: Yeah! It's about as great as going out to eat on Fear Factor!

Author: SHUT UP RACI!


	2. Pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K.Rowling does.

Author: Ow…sunburn…hurts….

Raci: What is the point of going out on a stupid, crowded beach for hours!

Author Because it's fun…ow…sunburn

Raci:….If you say so….

Hermione was woken the following mourning by her nerves. Today was July 13. That meant Krum was going to Bulgarian for a whole week of Qudditch World Cup training. It also meant Hermione had her meeting today on elfin-rights at the Ministry of Magic.

She laid there for a minute. Telling herself that everything was going to be alright. That the Ministry would finally understand her view on elfin-rights. But it was no use. She wouldn't be calm till this whole thing was over with.

Hermione got out of her red velvet, queen sized bed, and headed towards the bathroom door. She entered a large dome shaped room. The room was made of white marble, and contained a gigantic bathtub. She went over to the tub, and started to drawl herself a warm soothing bath.

She sat on the tubs edge, and ran her fingers in the water. 'This should calm me down some,' she thought to herself.

"Good mourning," said a friendly voice in her ear.

Hermione ignored the nasty smell of mourning breathe, and turned to her husband, Victor Krum. Victor had seem to change a lot over the last six years. His uni- brow was gone, he stood straighter, and didn't look as duck-footed anymore. But his brown hair was still messy, and he still had a board look to him a lot of times.

"Well this is a miracle," said Hermione smiling happily, "your up before me."

"Yes, well since were going to be apart for a whole week, and since this is such an important day for you…I decided to spend what mourning we have together spoiling you," Krum said picking up a tray that held heart shaped pancakes with blueberry pieces and syrup on them. Their was also a glass of orange juice, and a a skinny glass vase with a single red rose in it.

Hermione simply smiled, and shook her head. "What would I do without you?" she asked playfully.

"Probably live a miserable life with some ugly weirdo," Krum answered sarcastically. "So shall I bring this downstairs, or feed it to you in the bath?" asked Victor indicating to the tray.

"Bring them downstairs, I'll take a quick bath," said Hermione.

"If you wish," said Krum simply. He bent down, and gave Hermione a quick kiss. Then he turned around, and walked out.

Once done she got out, she dried herself off with her wand, and put on a pressed, important looking dark blue cloak. Hermione scrutinized herself in the mirror. She, unlike her husband, hardly changed a bit since Hogwarts. The only real difference was her hair. Instead of a bushy brown mess it was now wavy and long.

Satisfied with the way she looked she walked down to the kitchen. Where Krum was waiting at the table.

"Had a nice bath?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well I hope you still have room for breakfast," stated Krum.

"Hermione smiled at him. "I always have enough for your cooking," she said. Surprisingly enough Krum happen to be a great cook. Which was as good thing, since Hermione refused to let him buy a house-elf.

They fed each other bits of pancakes, and every now and then shared a pancake kiss. When the meal was done it (Krum eating most of it) it was time to go.

Krum grabbed, his FireBolt III, his suitcase, and Hermione's briefcase. She took the case with another quick kiss, and Disapperated.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

No more story till I get some reviews!


End file.
